


Связанные

by Toriya



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toriya/pseuds/Toriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Каллена на руке появляется метка</p>
            </blockquote>





	Связанные

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на фест "Четыре демона"

Рука болела. Не так, как болят раны, нанесенные оружием, иначе. Будто кто-то прижигал кожу раскаленной иглой или магией. Днем Каллен забывал об этой надоедливой, но не слишком уж сильной боли, но ночью отвлечься не получалось. 

Низкий потолок над головой, темнота, подступающая со всех сторон. И холод. Казалось, стены церкви промерзли настолько, что никакие попытки прогреть помещения не помогут. Но Каллену это даже нравилось. Особенно сейчас. Руку жгло, и он прижимал ее к холодным простыням или к каменной кладке стены. Становилось легче. Ему не нужно было смотреть, чтобы знать — тонкий, филигранный, незнакомый узор уже вторым кольцом обвивает запястье. Каллен так долго этого ждал, что сейчас, когда наконец получил свою метку, все еще не мог поверить. Да и был ли в этом хоть какой-нибудь смысл? Даже если у новорожденной инквизиции все получится, Каллен не был уверен, что доживет до финала. Все они здесь старались заглянуть в будущее и сделать его возможным, но при этом жили одним днем, и эти связи, прописанные Создателем или судьбой на теле избранных, сейчас не имели никакого значения. Но метка пробивалась сквозь кожу и вместе с ней пробивалась, тянулась к свету забытая надежда. 

Заснуть не получалось. Каллен вздохнул — нужно было подняться и вернуться к делам, он не мог сейчас позволить себе растрачивать время впустую. Не то чтобы когда-нибудь мог. 

Он открыл глаза и зажмурился от яркого света. Комната была ему незнакома. В центре горел камин, взвивались кверху языки ослепительно рыжего пламени. Было так жарко, что Каллена мгновенно бросило в пот. Что за…

— Что за?.. — Раздался позади мужской голос. Каллен резко обернулся, по привычке хватаясь за меч. Только вот меча не было. Конечно, он же снял его перед тем, как лечь. — Вы кто?

— А вы? — Каллен прищурился, пытаясь понять, что происходит, разглядеть говорящего и главное — найти в комнате хоть какое-нибудь оружие. Что угодно — хоть каминные щипцы, хоть кочергу, хоть стул — как самый плохой вариант. 

— Я? — Изумился голос. Как ни старался, Каллен не мог разглядеть того, кому он принадлежал. Видел только расплывчатый силуэт и, судя по очертаниям, доспехов на незнакомце не было, только что-то мягкое, бесформенное, матово сияющее. — Я, с вашего позволения, хозяин этой обворожительной спальни. И мне бы очень хотелось знать, как вы здесь оказались, откуда взялись и главное — с какой целью. А то чего только не навоображаешь, когда среди ночи тебя застают не готовым к таким сюрпризам, безоружным и практически в неглиже.

— В чем? — Каллен увидел щипцы, они лежали в паре шагов, и подобрать их не составило никакого труда. Когда пальцы сжались на тяжелой рукоятке, он сразу почувствовал себя увереннее. Даже дышать в этой невозможной жаре стало легче. 

— И что вы собираетесь с ними делать? Напасть? Или найдете какое-нибудь более любопытное применение? Давайте, любезный, удивите меня, раз уж разбудили и не дали досмотреть такой увлекательный во всех отношениях сон. Кто вас нанял? И самое важное — сколько заплатил. Крайне интересно узнать, как сейчас оценивают мою бесценную жизнь.

Интонации менялись так быстро, что Каллен не успевал реагировать. Насмешка, вызов, раздражение, усталость, снова насмешка, злость. От жары и всего происходящего кружилась голова. 

— Я сплю, — сказал Каллен. — Сплю и вижу сон. 

— Какая похвальная вера в прекрасное. Нет, любезный, вы не спите, и я, по вашей милости, тоже. 

Щипцы в руках почему-то стали горячими. Каллен терпел, но с каждой секундой это становилось все сложнее, а потом запястье полыхнуло ослепительной болью. 

— Эй! Давайте все же… — вскрикнул незнакомец. И Каллен открыл глаза.

Он сидел в своей холодной темной комнате. Один. Среди скомканных одеял, в поту. И вязь на запястье — тонкие, переплетающиеся линии, будто нанесенные искусным художником — светилась алым золотом. Как огонь в камине. 

***

— Снова вы. Что за ужасная манера вламываться по ночам? Где вас воспитывали? 

— Что происходит? 

— Отличный вопрос. Я бы тоже хотел это знать, но пока что вы не даете мне и шанса что-нибудь прояснить. И, как ни прискорбно, мы ни на шаг не продвигаемся к ответу. Может, все-таки присядете? 

Каллен обернулся, обнаружил кресло — алый атлас, мех, золотая инкрустация на подлокотниках. Такое кресло выглядело внушительно и производило впечатление, Жозефине наверняка понравилось бы. Каллен помотал головой — нужные, подходящие ситуации мысли разбегались, а вместо них лезла всякая ерунда.

— Я постою. 

Незнакомец молчал, но Каллен и без слов чувствовал исходящее от него недовольство, и почему-то становилось неловко. Хотя о какой, к демонам, ловкости может идти речь? 

— Как хотите. — Прозвучало раздраженно. Силуэт придвинулся ближе, и Каллен напрягся, сжимая кулаки. Без оружия на неизвестной территории он чувствовал себя неуверенным и беспомощным. — Тогда просто ответьте на несколько вопросов. Раз уж вы имеете наглость регулярно лишать меня сна и покоя и, кажется, не собираетесь, останавливаться, дайте мне хотя бы материал для размышлений. Что вы делали перед тем, как оказаться здесь? 

— Спал, — сказал Каллен, усилием воли стараясь остаться на месте, не отступить. Сделать это оказалось сложно, потому что незнакомец теперь стоял вплотную. Каллен чувствовал прикосновение ткани — гладкой и прохладной, чувствовал дыхание на губах и густой, обволакивающий запах каких-то пряностей. От него слюна во рту стала сладкой и вязкой. Каллен сглотнул и добавил: — Пытался. 

— У вас там — кстати, где это? откуда вы? — все спят в таком виде? На вас слишком много одежды.

— На вас она тоже есть. — Каллен все-таки отступил, неловко стягивая на груди плащ, жалея о том, что перед тем, как лечь, снял доспехи. В них он не чувствовал бы себя настолько… раздетым. — И вы задаете слишком много вопросов для человека, которого разбудили среди ночи.

— В отличие от вашей, моя умственная деятельность не зависит от времени суток. И я еще не ложился. Ладно, раз уж из нас двоих только я в состоянии мыслить рационально, сразу перейдем к следующему вопросу. Вы меня видите? 

— Смутно. 

— Какая жалость, вы даже не представляете, как много теряете. Впрочем, я тоже смутно, но это почти ничего нам не дает.

Каллен отступил еще на шаг и облизнул губы, они тоже были сладкими, а голова кружилась все больше. Что это может быть? Его опоили? Наслали порчу? У него галлюцинации? Или это все-таки сон? Очень реальный, необъяснимый и пугающий, но все же сон?

Запястье снова обожгло болью, и Каллен открыл глаза. 

***

На этот раз Каллен не спал. Он даже не успел лечь, только отстегнул меч и вздрогнул, когда позади раздалось раздраженное:

— Великолепно. Просто великолепно. Только этого не хватало. 

Каллен глубоко вдохнул и обернулся. 

Страха не было. Секундная растерянность прошла. Здесь, в знакомых стенах, он чувствовал себя спокойным и уверенным. Меч был под рукой, доспех — на нем, но Каллену казалось, что дело не в этом. Он не ждал гостей и все же почему-то был уверен, что эта странная история ночных похождений не закончится так просто. Или вообще не закончится. 

— Кажется, теперь ваша очередь. 

— И меня это абсолютно не устраивает! 

— Извините, — сказал Каллен, чувствуя себя глупо. — Здесь почти нет мебели, но вы можете присесть на кровать. 

— Только если вы не будете кидаться на меня с каминными щипцами. Или что это? Меч? Еще лучше. Отлично, жизнь налаживается и с каждой секундой становится все прекраснее. — Гость прошел мимо, обдав Каллена знакомым сладким запахом, и сел. — Теперь я понимаю, почему вы спите в мехах. Какой невыносимый холод!

— Там есть одеяло.

— Что? — возмущенно воскликнул гость. — Вы предлагаете мне… — И вдруг осекся, добавил, вздохнув: — Ладно, это все же лучше, чем насмерть замерзнуть во сне. Поговорим? 

— Давайте, — согласился Каллен, присаживаясь рядом.

— Вы не демон и не призрак. 

— И я не сошел с ума.

— Нет, не сошли, потому что я еще час назад был абсолютно вменяем, строил планы, перемещался в реальном пространстве и всячески радовался жизни, хотя условия к этому и не располагали. А теперь я — здесь.

— И вы мне не снитесь, потому что я еще не ложился. 

— Я не подвержен магическим воздействиям, у меня слишком хорошая защита. И я сам могу воздействовать на кого угодно, хотя бы попытаться, но на вас я точно никак не влиял, я вас не знаю.

— Вы маг? — Каллен напрягся. По спине побежали мурашки. 

— Вас это пугает? 

— Не сейчас.

— Не тогда, когда я сижу в вашей спальне, в вашем одеяле, абсолютно безоружный и доступный? 

— Не тогда, когда вы сидите… безоружный, — согласился Каллен, снова чувствуя себя неловко. Захотелось чем-нибудь занять руки. Взять меч или еще что-нибудь. Они сидели слишком близко. Запах был слишком настойчивым и слишком сладким. Такие масла, притирания — или что это у него вообще такое? — надо запретить повсеместно. Очень уж они… навязчивые. После той, последней, ночи Каллен чувствовал этот запах несколько дней. Он преследовал его в коридорах, им пахли стены, им пах даже снежный горный ветер. 

— Знаете, мне кажется, сегодня я вижу вас немного лучше. 

Каллен вскинул голову. В комнате было темно, и силуэт собеседника все также расплывался, но, кажется, он и впрямь стал яснее. Каллен видел темные пряди волос и нечеткий абрис профиля.

— Да, я тоже. 

— В своей библиотеке я, к сожалению, не смог найти ни одного описания похожего случая, и все же… у меня есть одна безумная идея. Возьмите меня за руку.

— Что? 

— Просто возьмите за руку, — нетерпеливо повторил гость. — За эту. — Он протянул левую руку, запястьем вверх, и Каллен застыл. До рассвета было еще далеко, но в комнате сразу стало как будто светлее, а на смуглой коже с едва заметными росчерками вен проступала золотистая вязь, охватывала руку тремя витками, как тугой сияющий браслет. Каллен смотрел на знакомый узор и не видел, кроме него, ничего. В ушах шумело, запах оседал в горле тягучей сладостью, а в животе разливалось стыдное, теплое томление. 

— Ну же. — Голос шел как будто издалека, из глубины, из-под толщи воды, но Каллен слышал его так отчетливо, будто ему шептали на ухо. Собственная рука казалась неподъемной, но Каллен протянул ее и обхватил непослушными пальцами запястье. 

Его засасывало в свет, ослепительный и прозрачный. Каллен зажмурился, качнулся вперед, как будто кто-то толкнул его в спину, услышал стон, а потом в плечо впились чужие пальцы, и голос, уже даже не над ухом, а как будто в его собственной голове, шипел и шептал что-то отрывистое. Каллен не знал языка, но мог бы поклясться, что ни одно из этих слов нельзя употреблять в приличном обществе.

Он очнулся один, лежа поперек кровати, разочарованный, возбужденный и абсолютно невыспавшийся. 

***

— Командор, нам нужно поговорить. 

Дориан Павус, тевинтерский маг, пришедший в Убежище вслед за Инквизитором, кошмар, проклятье и воплощенное желание Каллена, с самым решительным видом загораживал дорогу, и скрыться от него сейчас было невозможно. 

— Вы бегаете от меня по всему Скайхолду, и это уже не просто глупость, это… невероятная глупость!

Они пережили нападение на Убежище, пережили мучительный переход до крепости, вместе и в то же время будто существуя в параллельных вселенных. Каллен не бегал, он просто… просто делал свою работу, стараясь по возможности реже пересекаться с Дорианом. Слишком много потерь и страха, бессонных ночей для всех. В них не было места ничему личному. И все-таки Дориан прав, им нужно было поговорить. Сейчас — подходящее время. Передышка может оказаться слишком короткой.

— Идемте ко мне, — предложил Каллен. Даже просто стоять рядом с ним было невыносимо. Особенно когда в голове плывет от нехватки сна, а руки трясутся от недостатка лириума. Раненые, которых нужно обеспечить лекарствами и магической поддержкой, войска, которые нужно контролировать, беженцы, которые стекаются в Скайхолд со всех сторон, недовольные маги, недовольные храмовники, охрана крепости, новобранцы, отчеты — все это было спасением, все это отвлекало от двух вещей — лириума и метки на руке. А Дориан был гибелью. Каллен не мог даже смотреть на него, поэтому смотрел в пол или в сторону. Он знал — одно неосторожное слово или один неосторожный взгляд, и остановиться уже не выйдет.

В кабинете пахло пылью и деревом. Стены все еще были в лесах. На полу у противоположной стены лежала груда свежеоструганных досок. 

Каллен тяжело оперся о стол и зажмурился. Искать помощи было негде, бежать — тоже некуда. Дориан стоял на расстоянии вытянутой руки, протяни — и больше не отпускай.

— Командор, я не вселюсь в вас, не выпотрошу мозг, не заставлю пожирать младенцев и пить их кровь. Мы, помнится, уже прояснили этот вопрос, я — не демон.

— А мне иногда кажется, что да.

— Даже немного лестно, но, к сожалению, или, наоборот, к счастью, у меня нет такой власти. Я знаю, кто вы, вы знаете, кто я, но за все это время мы не обменялись даже парой фраз. Это становится невыносимым. 

— Я знаю. 

— Покажите ее, мне нужно видеть. Я, растопчи вас бронто, хочу ее увидеть!

Каллен молча стянул перчатку, скинул на стол плащ. Дориан подхватил его, зарылся руками в воротник и судорожно сжал пальцы.

— Невыносимый мех! Он снился мне всю эту прорву проклятых ночей! Невыносимое место, холод, горы, снег! Невыносимый вы!

Каллен дернул рукав вверх, протянул руку. Третий виток оказался самым мучительным. К уже привычной боли добавилось желание. Каллен не помнил, чтобы хоть когда-нибудь в жизни чего-нибудь так хотел. А на третьем витке хотелось. Прикосновений, близости, секса. Одного человека. Теперь он знал его имя, тогда — еще нет.

Дориан держал руку осторожно, чуть ниже метки, до узора не дотрагивался, только смотрел, пристально, жадно. 

Каллен дышал через раз, ждал и боялся, но ничего страшного не произошло. Дориан поднял голову, и Каллена повело к нему, прямо к темным, откровенным глазам с затопившими радужку зрачками.

— Когда вы в последний раз спали, командор?

— Давно. 

— Это надо исправить. Та ужасная приставная лестница, куда она ведет? В вашу комнату? Там есть кровать?

— Да.

— Хорошо, тогда идемте. Нужно же с чего-то начинать.  



End file.
